


唉唷威呀

by mgru



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgru/pseuds/mgru
Summary: M00M (Mallory/Bond)  或許算是PWP 了如此這般的篇名只是因為我對於取名字完全不在行。每個章節都可以分開看。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 如果有不同於M00的前後，會在note上標出。放心。大概吧。
> 
> 使用譯名  
> James Bond-詹姆士龐德  
> M(Gareth Mallory)-M(葛瑞斯馬洛里)

龐德沒開口要他回房裡直接拉著他的手走回房裡。任由龐德解開抽走皮帶，合身的西裝褲失去控制滑落。

看著蹲在面前的男人，穿著浴袍因為姿勢半開著，抓著他的手指吸吮，沒有動搖地走出已經堆成一團的褲子，龐德站起身把褲子好好攤在旁邊，開始解開襯衫扣子，隨著敞開的衣服，他手伸進浴袍裡握著他訓練結實沒有贅肉的腰，感受他睡暖了的身體，往後掐挺翹的臀部，這臭小子消失兩星期一回來就鑽進他公寓，沒先到辦公室報到。

馬洛里鬆手放開龐德，轉頭要走去浴室洗澡。畢竟為了這臭小子他已經兩天沒有回家了，整個MI6也忙了好幾天想找到他的蹤跡，一直到他家裡的保全警示告訴他有人入侵，顯示還很刻意的出現龐德的名字。他解散了所有神經繃緊的人，Q跟他部門所有的人回家，那小子居然在他家洗了澡睡了好覺，他知道他回來一定不容易但先到辦公室報到是正常程序也是報平安，不是觸動他的警報。

龐德拉著馬洛里的手想要拉他回來，可是長官沒有接受反而走向浴室，剛睡醒的龐德只覺得男人到底在鬧什麼脾氣，伸手拍打了裸著的臀部。

但力道沒有控制住地聲音很響也驚嚇到馬洛里，讓他更加憤怒話也沒說就走進浴室。

走出來後，龐德坐在床邊，因為開門的聲音而抬起頭。

經過熱水放鬆，加上擔心了幾天的人就在自己面前，馬洛里的心情明顯好上不少。

「長官、」

「我可以再拍一下嗎？」

「你知道現在的你值得趴著被Q的部門裡的全部的人掌摑嗎。」

「長官那包括您嗎？」

龐德從未說過他失聯後是經歷了什麼才回到英國，整個MI6沒有人知道，不論接受什麼測謊他都沒有提起過。

但消失失去所有資源要從國外回來一直不是件容易的事。

馬洛里坐在他身邊，要求他脫掉浴袍，只能由他身上的外傷了解一點，他經歷了什麼。

他難得順從地起身把睡袍留在床上，站在馬洛里面前。

長官對他伸出手，他走近馬洛里，被仔細檢視身上的傷痕，然後拉著趴在長官的腿上。

手指滑過已經開始變青的瘀血，手掌落在臀部，抽了他兩下。

「之後任務結束需要馬上通報。」

上身一半趴在床上，被打完的龐德笑了出來，轉身想要看著馬洛里，再次因為笑聲迎來臀上的刺痛，本來就硬著的陰莖挺著摩擦馬洛里的大腿。

「我儘量。」

掌摑著的臀部全紅了，但龐德只是在馬洛里的腿上磨擦，想要緩解自己的欲望。

「不保證。」

「你不能讓人少點擔心？」

又多抽了他兩下，龐德正拉開貼著腿的距離，試著放鬆卻被打上男人的腿，無預警地射了出來。

「你今天特別快。」

「長官，我想要一個吻很難。」

龐德軟在床上沒有動，臉側趴著看著床頭，沒有費力轉身。

在他射在自己腿上後就沒有再抽打，手一直揉摸已經發紅泛熱的臀部，手勁讓龐德呻吟，燒燙的灼熱感藏著神經被刺激的快感微微抽動，手掌有力地往上揉著腰上的瘀青。

手推著龐德讓他爬上床，趴陷在被裡，馬洛里才彎下腰讓龐德得到他想要的吻。

「明天先去做全身檢查。」

「長官你今天不操我嗎？」

龐德伸手撥開自己，讓馬洛里看到剛遺漏的。

他把自己洗得很乾淨，趁著水氣丟進玩具，躺在床上等待被發現。只是沒有想到在處理自己弄出的兵荒馬亂的男人，屋子的主人沒有時間理會自己家被入侵。

他其實還沒有觸動任何警報，但他知道身處的屋子是有監視器的，沒有被發現可惜，下次應該要建議Q加裝監視器警報。雖然長官家其實沒有存放任何重要的文件，重要的器材、那個指紋解鎖的抽屜裡放著的情趣用品也算的話，大概可以跟保險櫃裡的兩把手槍一起被歸列在裡吧。

放鬆睡了一覺醒過來只覺得所有疲憊都湧上來，隨便擺弄馬洛里的警報讓他可以快回來陪自己。

他想，得到一個吻吧。

現在才注意到臀縫裡的東西，他看了一下自己的手，緊張痲痹了神經讓他沒有發現龐德做了什麼。

手指扣著玩具，拉出一顆跳蛋還有幾顆拉珠在裡面，濕漉漉的體液混著出來，難怪抽了幾下就射。

龐德的手還搭在臀部，趴在枕頭上完全沒有動作，看樣子是要他服務。拉起他的腰站在床邊，進入他早已準備濕軟的內部。

攤在床上的男人發出嘆息的聲音，抵在他的敏感點，要命地往裡研磨，壓榨出他更多的呻吟聲。

內部柔軟隨著抽插擠壓著馬洛里，身下的人柔軟地往下滑，全靠著他握在腰上的手撐著，他想著明天進醫務室，全部的人都會知道龐德被狠狠地操過。

被操得軟綿腰完全直不起來，任由地被抓著捅得更深，耳邊只是微弱的呻吟聲，龐德總是在他床上這麼磨人，當然馬洛里看過監視過他出任務狂放的樣子，龐德從沒交待過什麼他也沒過問，一直以來都是這樣，柔軟的腰身只有抓得死緊手上的動作猛烈且快速，離開床鋪的腰身讓再次硬起的陰莖只有似有若無地摩擦床。

背脊上來的快感，反射性地讓他在被進入時抽動，加大的鼻息掩在床單裡，喘息跟呻吟隨著馬洛里的動作沒有停下。

龐德哽咽地被操射在床上，馬洛里握著他的腰在他高潮抽蓄的身體裡快速地抽插，抽了出來射在他腿間。

「長官，我很抱歉。」

「不，你不覺得。」

馬洛里讓他躺上旁邊乾淨的床，自己回去沖澡，拿了毛巾把龐德擦乾淨，換了床單才重新躺上床，龐德裸著倒回長官身邊，離得很近但沒有靠近。

「回來就好。」

「我回來了。」


	2. Chapter 2

在MI6做完所有任務後的檢查及評估後，007總算被放出來，在馬洛里的簽核下被允許離開總部回家休息，得到每一個探員在任務後應得的休息時間。

在開車回家的路上，轉彎進了巷子口，換了台車，再開入另一條路上，又停下車子離開停車場，走入下一棟大樓，再次翻進馬洛里的另一個公寓。

今天星期五，他應該會回來這裡。

龐德心裡打算。

脫掉穿得人模人模樣的訂製西裝。

把自己洗乾淨包進長官的棉被裡，等著屋子的主人回來。

 

屋子靜得讓龐德再次醒來的時候已經是天透著光，依舊只有自己一個人。

這間屋子高得看不到街上的路燈，他又把自己矇進床裡。

如果算錯，那就讓他睡飽再回去。

再次醒來可以確定的是外面已經全亮，而他等的人沒有出現，這間房子只有他自己一個人。

自己失去意識睡過長官回來的時間對他來說有些超現實。

走出房間確認室內是跟他到的時候一樣，才從西裝外套裡找到自己的手機，確認時間。

實際上已經是星期天的早晨。

沒想到自己睡過兩天，對於這屋子的了解，龐德步行到二十分鐘路外的地方喂飽自己，在超市買好東西走回去的路上，考慮要不要去下一個長官的安全屋尋找他。

用著他得到的密碼鎖回到屋子裡，發現長官已經回來。

習慣性地不發出聲音走進臥室，看到他已經睡著。他離開的時候沒有整理任何東西，但長官已經睡了說明他完全沒有體力去尋找弄亂房間的人，龐德讓自己加入那張大床貼著長官再次睡去。

 

馬洛里在要離開MI6前接到一個開會的通知，直接被帶離英國去參加一個十幾個小時的會議，回到英國又主持一個探員的行動，在確定探員安全撤離後才離開MI6，他當然有發現住的地方被翻過，但空氣中還浮著一絲龐德的香菸味，他無力再去管束總是不受控的他。

包括剛入睡後感受到體溫還有放在他腰上的手。

分不清自己到底睡了多久，但被食物的味道叫醒確實是感覺不錯。

在他套上衣服走出臥室的時候，龐德正在裝盤，把另一盤放進烤箱裡。

意麵，還有桌上已經準備好的生菜盤。

「我想你應該餓了。」

「是。」

龐德拉著椅子，送馬洛里入座。

不免讓馬洛里想到他在任務的時候，為女伴拉椅子的畫面。

選擇性地不要在意這個。

在龐德坐下後，拿起刀叉開始吃起分好在面前的生菜搭上酒醋十分好吃，龐德自己加上其他調味的酒醋讓入口菜葉更加好吃開胃。

他吃起意麵的時候，龐德起身去拿了烤好的牛排切上桌給馬洛里。

龐德雖然很常為了任務目的去做各種的事情，但他從未為其他人煮過菜，在監視下他從未做過這種事，他認為所有餐點直接叫外賣就好，他無須付出又能夠得到更多時間去搜索資訊。

在一次任務的通訊裡龐德在跟Q閒聊間說出的。

拿起早已倒好的酒，進到嘴裡。

「Q說你最少三十個小時沒有休息了，沒有酒精。」

馬洛里放下手中的酒杯，吃起換上來的牛排。

跟龐德準備的酒，不得不說非常適合。

不難發現小混蛋在他咬下第一口的時候一直專注地看的他的表情。

這才喝著已經拿在嘴邊的酒，開始吃自己的意麵。

馬洛里不會跟他分享那十幾個小時的會議，又沒興趣問他什麼時候學做菜。

只是在他放下酒杯小心翼翼詢問味道的時候回應他。

難得乖巧的龐德在旁，吃完一整個晚餐，馬洛里才發現原來已經是深夜。

為了前面幾天的不眠不休，他得到幾天空檔。

坐在沙發放空，聽著龐德還在廚房裡忙碌。

鬆懈下來的神經讓他開始游移，想起他方才只穿著睡袍在餐桌前晚餐，再次有意識已經是龐德跪在他胯前，扯著他腰上的帶子。

確認他醒來後，雙手來回撫摸他的大腿，眼睛專注地看著他，馬洛里想著他做菜的時候也是這種眼神嗎？

半年前他面對IED的眼神，不同的只有當時他在跟Q拌嘴，現在他的嘴正親吻著自己還沒勃起的陰莖。

手緊緊握著腰像是怕他拒絕，含了進去，吸著頭部舌尖刺激小孔，來回舔著柱體流下的口水跟體液，讓頭部抵著頰邊的軟肉，大力吸吮後把整根完全吞進喉嚨。

馬洛里的手放在他頭上，龐德聽著喘息抽氣聲，知道自己不會被拒絕，雙手往下握著長官飽滿的臀部，將他更推進自己，手指不受控制地伸進臀縫裡，擠壓著馬洛里的理智。

沒有潤滑的指尖戳刺緊緻的入口，一個指節在放鬆時擠入熟練地滑過敏感的位置，讓快感累積的更洶湧，嘴裏的吸吮沒有因此停下來，逼迫長官的自制力。

手掌下極短的金髮髮根細細刺著他的掌心，那雙玻璃藍的眼睛緊緊盯著他，續滿淚水。

另一隻手扶著陰莖底部手指撫著囊袋，龐德感覺到已經完全準備好才鬆口，在離開他嘴的時候還多親著幾下。

在龐德拉開自己的衣帶時，馬洛里像是現在才注意到他穿的是自己的睡衣，而他完全想不起來龐德剛是不是穿這樣在做菜在上菜，他們倆是不是就穿著睡袍坐在餐桌前。

光裸的龐德，跨上馬洛里的身上膝蓋撐在他大腿兩側的沙發上，手抵著沙發椅背上，在馬洛里把手放在他腰上的時候，他另一隻手往後將放進自己身體的肛栓拉了出來，龐德腿間滲出他擠進自己身體裡的潤滑液，他每次在對自己的身體的時候總是異常沒有耐心，像是覺得自己沒有痛感又或者是他在追求痛感般，總是不願多花時間做準備，只是浪費地用上很多潤滑逼自己放鬆把擴張的東西塞進裡面。

馬洛里在他彎下腰扶著陰莖時握住他的腰，逼他緩下來。

「我醒來就放進去已經準備好了。」

額頭抵在馬洛里的上，透亮的眼睛直直勾著後者。

彎下膝蓋扶著陰莖抵在濕漉漉的後穴上，一點一點快速地擠進自己身體裡直到坐在長官身上後，他才呼出氣息。

在馬洛里的感覺裡是一種快速地滑進溫熱裡，緊致又柔軟，完全進入前，可以感覺到每次龐德用這種擴張時，裡面完全未打開的緊實來得比被手指擴張時的快，撐開的時候有著被完全包裹銜住的快感也更加綿長，但他不打算告訴龐德。

雖然他認為龐德知道。

龐德感受被撐開到深處扭著腰開拓裏面敏感，繃緊了大腿動作在長官身上操開自己，擦過自己的敏感區，滿足地聽著馬洛里的喘息。長官的嘴貼著他的鎖骨啄吻著他，低頭用舌頭壓住他的乳頭，那已經因為升起的性慾硬挺，在絞緊的時候吸吮肉粒，沒有停下操弄自己的動作，移動著位置，讓挺進的陰莖狠狠擦過前列腺，雙手放在馬洛里的肩膀上，龐德在他耳邊呻吟抵抗噬骨的快感及被自己操軟了的腰要提起身體。

那雙大手擺在龐德身上，手指上佈著筆繭及槍繭帶來跟女人的手截然不同的感覺，手滑在他背脊讓他觸電般地顫抖著，肉穴更加吸吮包裹著的陰莖。他腰跟腿已經軟得不能繼續，馬洛里咬著他的耳朵要他快點動，向來逞強的007手握著長官的肩膀把自己拉起來全部的重量靠在長官身上，小小的拉了起來又脫力地坐了下去。

這次長官抓緊了他的腰，抱著他翻過身躺在大沙發上，拉開他的腿把滑出去的部分用力地操進去，在任務裡受傷從不說出來也不出聲的007，呻吟出來，手還搭在馬洛里肩上貼著長官的耳邊為又重又深的抽插喘息，沒多久就射在兩人腹間。

但長官還沒射卻抽了出來，那雙手握住他抬不起的腿圈上自己的腰，龐德完全縮在馬洛里身上，像是孩提時被抱在懷裡，回到寢室。

濕漉無法阻止地從操開的地方流長官放在他臀下的手裡，那雙手沒有揉捏他卻有無比的存在感，摸瑟著臀上的寒毛。

龐德被擺上床，臉貼著床鋪腰被拉高，還沒有宣洩的陰莖再次送進他身體裡，頓感進到身體裡龐德只是無力地接受長官的動作，若不是他的腰被緊緊握住他就腰軟在床上，敏感地方在高潮後帶來快感與不適，為交集感官他無意識地呻吟，被動地被往後抓高，隨著挺動向前衝，手伸到後面抓住馬洛里的手穩住自己，被拉離床上，龐德直到長官射在他身體裡得到另一個高潮。

抽出的時候已經紅腫，精液隨著潤滑液一起流了下來，沾滿腿根，馬洛里彎下腰親吻著他的背脊，跟剛才的行為比起來顯得擁有太多的感情，龐德總是在回來後尋求這樣的溫暖。


	3. Chapter 3

他不知道自己到底是怎麼想的。

局裡的心理治療師或許知道，但他從沒看過那些結果。

以前M夫人試著跟他談過，他知道自己對M夫人的想法。

在馬洛里⋯⋯

他不確定自己的想法，而長官也從沒跟他談過。

他知道的只有，在某一個時間點開始，他在英國的時候總是在長官身邊尋求溫暖。

在倫敦，他知道馬洛里有幾間套房佈在各個區域，他確實無法知道長官當天到底會在哪裡過夜，然後又再次回到辦公室，他也從沒有問過或是跟著長官一起離開。

猜測著長官的習慣，進到任何一間長官的公寓把自己從裡到外洗乾淨，包進似乎還有一絲絲長官味道的床裡。

他覺得長官的房子一定Q肯定裝了什麼讓他沒有發現的警報，因為他總是可以等到馬洛里。

除了他被工作留下來的時候。

 

已經離開任務回到英國一段時間了，下一個工作還沒指派給他，他得到一個難得的假期。龐德去郊區度過半個月沒有跟任何人溝通的日子，MI6給了他明確需要報到的時間，散漫地回到自己倫敦的住處，拉開防塵的布幔躺在沙發上，就連短暫的休息也很少回到這裡。

從沒收拾的房子，客廳只有沙發跟放在桌上的電視，房間的衣櫃裡只有兩套衣服，他的訂製西裝幾乎都在MI6。

鎖上門，龐德又離開自己家。

翻進馬洛里的公寓，長官肯定有找定期打掃，一塵不染。

擺弄著門口的警報，龐德脫下鞋子，走進長官房裡的浴室，把自己清洗乾淨，衣服丟進沒有髒衣服的洗衣籃裡。

才過中午，龐德聽見開門聲。

光腳走到門口，看著屋子的主人走了進來。

「長官。」

馬洛里正背著龐德放下東西，才轉過來看著消失兩星期的探員。

站在他面前，金色短髮滴著水，明顯擺弄過他的浴室，他假定龐德已經把自己洗乾淨。

門口隨意脫下的靴子滿是泥土，看著不知道去哪打混回來的龐德明顯看起來變成小麥色。

馬洛里眼神掃過整個龐德看到光裸的他腳下來有一小攤水。

「去把自己弄乾。」

馬洛里脫下西裝外套被龐德接手掛在椅背上。

龐德把自己推向長官的懷裡。

「我剛洗好，裡面還很濕⋯⋯」

半乾的手抓著馬洛里的手往自己的臀部摸去，朝他貼得更緊，藍色的襯衫留下斑點的濕痕，龐德像是想留下自己印記的狗，將更多的水蹭上馬洛里。

長官手上的戒指在他掐住龐德的臀肉時帶給了他更多的疼痛，臉埋鼻尖蹭在馬洛里的脖子想求得更多，嘴貼著那的皮膚輕輕地滑動，手快速地拉開長官的領帶，解開已經被他弄濕的襯衫。

響起的電話讓馬洛里回神過來，一手接起電話，聽著對方要跟他確認的事情，另一手摸著正在他肩膀上蹭過頸窩的龐德，手滑到腰揉捏安撫著，眼神要他安靜些。

一邊跟電話那方做最後的確認，手帶著龐德回房，坐在床邊龐德跟著上了床，貼在馬洛里的背安靜地抱著長官的腰，聽著回應電話的聲音，臉貼著腰窩龐德儘量把自己縮小像是希望貼著不會被注意到就不會被推開，感覺說話時馬洛里身體裡的震動，頭蹭著衣服跟床單龐德對於馬洛里的聲音聽得不是很清楚，只是臉貼在背上慢慢磋磨著，相駁地想要長官一點點的注意力。

手摸著龐德的背，手繭跟溫熱的掌心貼在皮膚上帶著戒指的低溫，讓龐德安靜了下來，感受長官摩瑟在腿上的力道，手掌放在他光裸的臀部揉捏手指似若無地滑過的股縫，讓龐德的神經繫在馬洛里的手指上，聽著長官低沈的聲音卻完全沒有聽見他說了什麼，游移的注意力全集中在馬洛里貼在他身上的手。

連電話什麼時候結束的都沒有發現，龐德全部的注意力都放在探進他身體裡的手指淺淺地來律動，把自己埋在馬洛里身後的被單裡藏住手指滑過敏感神經時的呻吟。

馬洛里關了手機隨手丟到鋪了地毯的地上，龐德忍著隨時可能被引起的聲音將把自己塞進床裡一直到馬洛里用空著的那隻手翻過他的頭，看到龐德發紅的眼睛長官低頭咬著下唇吻進他嘴裡。龐德的手抓上馬洛里的背把敞開的襯衫拉了下來。

潤滑液就在床上，馬洛里一進門就看到了，他不知道龐德是不是癮頭上來才來找他，他的假期會來得那麼長有一部分是因為他的測驗結果不是那麼理想，他的心理醫師決定讓他有多點時間，畢竟上一個任務結束得不是很好，而他也不是會拿出來談的人，任務報告裡有完整的資料，但他面對心理醫生的時候一句話也沒有再透露，就算任務資料醫生已經看過他仍是隻字不提。

手指抽了出來，龐德動作更大地跨坐在馬洛里的腿上，把自己完全貼在長官身上，長官身上沾著淡淡的煙草味，龐德粗暴啃咬著脖子肩膀不會落在襯衫外的位置，長官肩口已經淡得近乎看不見的傷痕，臀部貼在還沒有脫下的西裝褲上，研磨開始硬起來的地方。那雙手抓著他的臀瓣使力揉捏著，龐德的反應只是更加用力吸吮嘴上的皮膚。

手上拍拍龐德，馬洛里打開潤滑液倒在手上，感覺不到冰涼感讓他手直接往身上的人伸去，想著要不要讓他躺好，不過看他這麼積極地在他身上製造自己的印記，馬洛里有一種龐德想要就此標記自己的錯覺，卻又帶著小小的不讓所有人知道的委屈，全都藏在他整齊的衣服下。

沾著潤滑很輕巧地滑進更深的位置， 龐德總是把自己清洗得很乾淨，有時甚至沒有讓他幫他潤滑，如果他再更晚些回來龐德大概就已經用各種道具把放鬆自己到直接可以插入了。手捧著他緊繃的屁股他也已經在手上操著自己。

馬洛里試著要他放鬆，不過他只是緩下動作，繼續動作著，長官不得不把手指抽了出來，讓嘴裡還銜著自己胸口肉的龐德離開自己，躺上床。

龐德泛紅的眼睛透亮的藍眼滿是淚水像控訴他為什麼還不操自己，連在他嘴上的肉都被奪走，突然攤在床上的手腕露一點點的紅色刮痕，有著剛受傷的猙獰但沒有帶血，明知道對外勤的探員來說這樣的傷口小得不值得一提，馬洛里卻心軟了起來，放下原先想對他說的話，只是抓著他的手放在自己還穿著的西裝褲上。 

向前親吻他濕漉漉又紅潤的嘴，吸吮著迫不及待伸進他嘴裡的舌頭，他的探員用曲起大腿磨擦他的腰還分神應付他的褲子，他的007 手握著已經溼漉的硬挺來回不停搓揉並努力要拉開他的褲子，他的龐德用委屈的眼神看著他像在問他為什麼還不操進來。馬洛里起身讓褲子離開自己的身上，抓著他翻過身讓龐德跨坐在腰間，在他最好的探員用股間磨擦著身後的硬挺時握著多肉的臀部擠壓著所有理智，龐德抬起身來扶著他的陰莖倒下更多的潤滑，馬洛里感受自己滑進身上的人的身體裡的感覺。

馬洛里控制著龐德接近瘋狂想得到的性愛的速度。 

心理醫生的報告提到龐德在這次的任務更加不珍惜自己的生命。熱愛冒險對於探員是必要生活的一部份，但熱愛生命才是能使他們能夠執行完任務回來最重要的一部份。龐德在治療期間顧左右言他，對任務細節的想法隻字不提，這很難看出龐德是不是對腎上腺素帶來的瞬間興奮上癮，在任務裡只是為了要尋求冒險，就為了滿足身體因腎上腺素帶來快感，在情緒極度緊繃過後會讓他用比平常更消極的反應去面對前面的冒險接著再次追求危險。就像是每一個對興奮劑成癮的人般，不斷尋求刺激。

一個追求危險的探員。報告影響龐德所有的任務，馬洛里只是確保了沒有下一個人會看這份報告。

在馬洛里看到這份報告的時候，龐德已經領著他應得的假期離開倫敦。

知道全部的馬洛里甚至不確定龐德會不會回來，他只有坐在MI6 等著沒有任何動作，沒有費力驚動所有人去尋找，每一個在MI6 初級探員都被訓練到掩去自己的蹤跡就像喝水般，何況是007 他幾乎把這個行為刻在骨頭裡，如果他不想被找到只有等他自己出現，要MI6 大費周章找人只會是龐德的假期結束後未歸，而那個時候他的探員會是以叛逃的名義被追緝。

掌心貼在龐德汗濕漂亮的腹肌上，隨著緊張動作起伏著，感受肉穴放鬆下來開始有餘力的收縮吸吮陰莖帶來的刺激，方才進入的緊致他知道他的007 已經很久沒有被插入，他前一個任務的時間太長，沒有用更多的時間準備，讓馬洛里小心翼翼地控制著龐德的行動，鬆開緊握在他腰上的手，在龐德小幅度地開始動作時，用力往上頂弄，身上的人軟著腰完全坐在他的跨上，吻住貼在他額頭上的龐德，身下，他的探員開始上下操著自己，嘴裡吸著他的舌頭，緊繃的腿夾固定在馬洛里的腰間，後面緊縮地勒著他的陰莖，加快速度在他身上律動。

喘息伴著細碎的呻吟，在龐德的動作間發出，他從什麼時候開始就是這樣？馬洛里從沒有想過，說不上安靜卻又沒有平常在任務中的張狂，但也沒有覺得哪裡不對。

發現身下的人注意力完全沒有在自己身上，而他已經把自己操得全身發紅，不滿地低頭咬住馬洛里胸口的肉，他的長官總是理智地讓他感覺不到自己。體重讓他完全吞進的陰莖，順著他姿勢猛烈地挺進，發出肉拍打著肉的聲音，龐德甚至沒有注意到剛才是不是有一樣的聲響，但突然讓他不可克制地害羞起來。

天啊，他詹姆士龐德幾乎不知道害羞怎麼寫，怎麼突然為了自己臀部的肉拍打在長官跨間的聲音羞恥地不想抬起頭。一時間也忘了前面長官的不專心，嘴貼著心口的位置，龐德被動地接受下身的挺進，拍打聲伴隨漫延全身的快感，臉頰擦在馬洛里身上磨得更加紅潤。

咬著自己的大狗突然溫馴起來，手握住他的窄腰馬洛里沒有緩下自己挺進他身體裡的動作，藉著他的體重抵著他最敏感的位置研磨，龐德執意不跟馬洛里對上眼，但他俯身咬自己前濕淋淋怨懟的眼睛，控訴長官明明插在他身體裡還在想其他事情的眼神，他沒有錯過。手拍著貼著他胯骨上挺翹的臀肉，手勁帶來的疼痛讓包裹著他的地方收得更緊，龐德明顯的抽蓄悶哼出聲，馬洛里沒有繼續拍打他也沒有接下的動作，擠壓在兩人間的陰莖在貼得堅實的腹肌間微微地抽動。馬洛里甚至可以感覺得到自己跟龐德的心跳。 

在馬洛里還沒去尋找前，他回到自己眼前。

在期限到之前站在自己家，使他丟下所有事回家。

那排在手臂上方向略為整齊的刮痕，讓馬洛里不明所以地心疼不已。

馬洛里的手捧著縮進懷裡的臉，手上的戒指給龐德帶來鮮明的清涼，睫毛上的水滴讓他幾乎看不清楚長官的表情，但他得到一個溫和的吻，身下緩緩的挺動精準地擦過他敏感的位置，兩人之間的摩擦讓精液流洩了出來，馬洛里撐起上身龐德挺坐起來帶來高潮的延續，裹著長官的陰莖劇烈顫抖著讓馬洛里射進他身體裡，龐德也將兩人的腹部跟連接的地方弄得更加泥濘。

在軟下準備要退出時他任性的探員抱緊他的肩膀，再次把長官壓回床上，貼著一身黏膩不願分開，那雙手只是放在他的背上來回安撫著他。

或許晚一點吧。

 

分離。

本來就是為了能再次重逢。

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只是演練。

馬洛里不常用這個姿勢，不過龐德從背後坐上他的陰莖的時候，他不知為什麼的手拉過他的膝蓋讓他趴在牆上，看著落地窗外的景色一下一下操進他身體裡，看著他貼上玻璃冷著挺立起來的乳頭用力的頂進去，很快的龐德腰軟了下來，馬洛里抱著他的腰讓他跨坐在他腿上，跪坐著壓著他更往牆上頂去，龐德的聲音幾乎變了調。

龐德的大腿繃緊在長官腿上，被撐開的大腿沒有地方可以施力，肉穴裡的陰莖因為他的體重完全進到身體裡，又深又熱，被壓著貼在玻璃牆上，背後是長官的胸膛，又冷又熱地讓他不停的抖動，稍稍的抽出，微微施力的挺進就讓他感覺到又痛又爽，乳尖在他被頂上的時候在玻璃上磨擦著。

抵在他敏感區的陰莖讓他在長官身上跟玻璃間抽蓄，當長官讓他跟冰冷分開時，龐德貼在馬洛里身上接受貫穿，軟在長官的胸膛上，一下一下承受更多的快感。

長官鬆開壓在牆上的手，握著他的腰，往上推又更深地送進他身體裡，龐德手往後握著馬洛里的手臂，無力地靠著長官，努力喘息，隨著長官的動作呻吟，龐德的陰莖早就洩了一次，但還是挺在前面不停地流瀉著更多的體液，說著來自長官給予的快感來得多麼綿長。

當馬洛里抓著他的腰提起他的身體，讓體內的陰莖完全滑出來的時候，他還努力吸吮著，呻吟著不想要他離開，長官抱著他，重新坐在床上，再次把他操進床裡。

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BDSM, Dom/sub, Undercover in a Sex Club

龐德邊擺弄長官趴在自己身上的位置，邊小聲地跟長官道歉。

長官沒有說話只是安靜地趴著，龐德進入臥底姿態地說著剛被其他Dom安在馬洛里身上犯的錯，龐德別無選擇地把壓在自己腿上的人接受處罰。

手掌輕輕揉在屁股上，上好的西褲可以感覺到裡面有彈性的臀肉，然後龐德控制著力道揮掌。

長官乖巧地接受他的掌摑，龐德內心激動表面冷靜地繼續打著，回想著昨天晚上自己趴在長官腿上的教訓，他不由地想要扭動自己的身體，昨天他們為了這個臥底幫龐德做了很多訓練，像他最愛的拍打，長官低沈的嗓音邊告訴他技巧邊拍打著他的臀部沒有很多，他沒有因為那一點點的拍打紅腫，但腸道裡的小玩具為他的動作有了更鮮明的存在感。

龐德努力地集中自己的意識，拍打著長官，薄薄的西褲可以感覺到下面的熱燙，結束拍打後，龐德手扶著長官的腰，另一手掌心捧著長官的臉抬起他的頭，看著進入臥底角色後溫順的長官，還有那雙眼裡含著的淚，讓他不自主地吻了長官。

龐德不得不處罰自己的Sub，眼裡的不捨得讓成功吸引了他們目標的注意力，但龐德卻只在意長官是否安好，抱著長官一手握著長官的屁股安撫，嘴裡還記得說著昨天臨時惡補的Dom管束自己Sub後的命令。

長官趴在龐德懷裡點頭，一面清點著龐德背後有幾個Club的保全又有幾個是他們目標的，而他的Dom現在完全就是沈溺在角色裡，根本不知道自己已經成功了大半。

他們的臥底，龐德對年長的馬洛里一見鍾情花了很多時間跟力氣才追到這個Sub，雖然他在龐德身旁看起來柔弱，但實際上卻也是龐德的貼身保鏢，只是很多的時候龐德不需要他當保鏢。

他的Sub會在Club被處罰，其實是被其他Dom設局的，龐德跟馬洛里原本還想著要怎麼吸引他們的目標，沒想到其他Dom突然伸手摸了馬洛里一把讓龐德得到最好的藉口，吸引所有人的注意力，雖然掌摑長官他也曾想過，但他更希望得到長官的掌摑。

在進入Club時他為長官解開襯衫最上面的釦子，露出他的長官戴著象徵是他的sub的頸圈，敞開的白色領口，還可以看到他昨天幫長官戴上頸圈經過一晚後，壓出的勒痕，還有鎖骨上一個清晰可見的吻痕。

對於第一次進入Club的人成功地引起在場的人的注意，當龐德鬆開對馬洛里德懷抱後，所有人早已一哄而散，原先逼得一定要龐德處罰自己Sub的Dom也毫無蹤影，但卻傳來一個鼓掌聲，龐德抬起頭把馬洛里凌亂的領口拉好，克制自己現在埋進裡面再印下另一個吻痕。

「你很愛你的Sub。」

「我不喜歡為了莫須有的指控處罰他。」

「看來你不適合這裡。」

「生意上的推薦，最少來這看看。」

馬洛里因為龐德的手臂還摀著他的腰，還坐在龐德懷裡，縮在龐德的胸口，一手圈著龐德腰上。

「看來你真的很珍惜他。」

他的目標看龐德的舉動說著，抬眼看著在這的Sub除非在Dom懷裡，不然都要跪在腿旁。龐德在進來就注意到了，這個完全就是炫耀Sub的地方。

「我想離開了，想不想喝一杯。」

馬洛里臉矇在龐德西裝裡翻了個白眼，想自己的探員應該內心無法平復，居然邀這間Club的老闆喝酒，但聽到回應後，他知道他們的任務已經成功了。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇就是這麼來的。
> 
>  
> 
> 友：問您唷，您覺得龐德要怎樣才能順利有理由把長官壓在腿上打((下輩子吧  
> 友：我之前認真思考這個人生大問題  
> 我：大概長官把他操壞了的隔天吧。  
> 我：要說長官為什麼會把他操壞，大概就是為他操碎了心吧。  
> 我：要說為什麼會為他操碎了心，大概就是他太討打吧。  
> 友：想吃  
> 友：想看長官被龐德壓腿上打打!>>>醒醒  
> 我：總覺得不可能  
> 友：我想很久沒什麼結論  
> 我：那個畫面太違合我真的.....  
> 友：一整個就是下輩子的事情(??)  
> 我：除非他們進了BDSM的臥底  
> 我：不過怎麼可能長官在下面?  
> 我：大概
> 
>  
> 
> 過了五個月被聲聲摧喚，變出來的前前後後
> 
> [第八章](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559208/chapters/28644952)
> 
>  


	6. Chapter 6

007跨跪在馬洛里面前，握著早被挑逗得奮起的性器，上面還沾著長官的口水，手只是鬆鬆地握著，長官的手指戳在上面的孔洞上，對著龐德的臉笑著。

「還在等什麼？」

指尖的扣弄讓龐德射了出來，斑斑點點射在長官的嘴、闔上眼的睫毛上，落下的前髮上，髮際線上⋯⋯

滑下的體液沾在馬洛里的胸上，冷靜後的龐德拿著床單擦著眼睫毛上的精液，看著馬洛里睜開的眼睛龐德往後用自己的臀縫摩擦著背後的性器。

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 長官一直希望他是握著那條風箏線的人。  
> 不過實際上他根本不知道龐德到底是不是屬於他的風箏。

一如既往的，就算是龐德早就跟馬洛里在一起了，龐德還是總是在任務裡跟任何碰到他的人類調情，他並不清楚到底有多少人知道他們在一起，但他自己很知道，因為他總是在沒有任務的時候賴在馬洛里家，躲在馬洛里懷裡，或者是看著馬洛里在他身下發紅的身體。

但不知道為什麼，他在這次的任務後充滿了罪惡感，不知道為什麼，他在匯報結束後離開MI6，沒有回到現在馬洛里跟他住的地方，他們一年換一次屋子，但其他的屋子沒有處理掉，他去了他們在一起的第三年住的房子，龐德很喜歡這，他喜歡那個高度恰到好處的廚房處理桌，那大理石在馬洛里托著他的臀部操的時候，冰涼的觸感都讓龐德更加興奮。

馬洛里沒有找他。

龐德在那住了兩天，他有任務結束後的休息時間，通常是一星期，但這已經超過龐德休息期間沒有見到馬洛里的時間，就算他要出差他也會跟他視訊，感謝科技。

不過龐德卻不覺得自己提得起勇氣去找馬洛里，他不知道為什麼。

龐德在第三天去了MI6才知道，馬洛里已經被關進會議室兩天半了，從他那天匯報完離開後，可是龐德完全不知道。曼尼潘尼說這是沒有預計到的會議長度。

沒見到人，龐德去了他們一年前住的房子，這個屋子難得的有一個小小的庭院，偏偏他們倆從沒有時間好好整理，那年龐德有九成的時間都在外面，他還失蹤了三個月，回來後馬洛里還是一句話也沒有問的接受了他。有時龐德不知道是不是對馬洛里來說他只是一個暖床的人，而他離開的時候長官的床是否還有其他人。  
現在思考起來他們倆從沒有真正談過這件事。

那個任務結束後的愧疚感，或許來自於他這次調情的人實在太像長官了。永遠只有龐德知道他對那些任務對象有多少真心。長官不只一次監聽過他的任務，但從沒有對他搧情多餘的行為發表想法。

在第六天，龐德接到通知，他在後天要接下下一個任務。

他回到今年，第七個他們住的那個屋子。馬洛里坐在屋子裡，他看起來像是洗好澡，打理好自己後就坐在沙發上睡著了，龐德說不上自己的想法，但看著長官累的直接睡在那，他有些心疼，但又為長官不在意自己的走向思考著，或許這都是他一廂情願，這麼久了。

「詹姆士。」

被馬洛里叫住讓他沒有離開客廳，但他也沒有靠近沙發，只是停在走廊上。

「做得好。(Well done.)」

這是他這趟回來第一次跟長官對到話。

「透過勾引某一個人完成的任務嗎？」

「我只希望你可以像是風箏一樣，總是會飛回我手上，或許是奢侈地想多了。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很剛好，也很難得的這是我先想了最後的走向才寫的。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BDSM, Dom/sub, Undercover in a Sex Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有招一日居然被一直聲聲呼喚call出來惹:O [第五章](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559208/chapters/24469314)的前前後後
> 
> 總之嗯。 其實挺多雷的，我自己以為寫得很隱諱。  
> M00M

收到任務，龐德一開始直覺想著自己好好跪在長官身邊就可以了，其實他沒有想過跟誰來一下這個臥底，對他來說跟誰都可以。

BDSM俱樂部本身就是雙人任務，他確實是在看完任務內容後什麼都沒有多想。

到底為什麼是長官跟他一起？

「原先是要006跟009去的。」

「看看009跪在006身旁多麼賞心悅目。」

009有一頭非常漂亮的長頭髮，在太陽下看到他每次都覺得自己會瞎掉，反光的亮度太高了。除去這個，他看起來溫馴到不行的外表可以騙倒所有人。

「可惜006的任務耽誤了還沒有回來。」

「003跟009的關係太差。」

「003跪在009身旁怎麼樣？」

「002好像也不錯。」

Q部門的人在龐德身邊七嘴八舌說著。

總之龐德還來不及問就聽了所有人的幻想。

「後來調查發現目標好像不喜歡003或002那樣的人⋯⋯」

「可惜。」

「他好像喜歡龐德這樣的Dom⋯⋯」

「什麼？」

「很難知道Dom 喜歡什麼Dom ，他們不吵架，不像為了得到母雞的注意力的決鬥公雞那樣太難了。」

龐德的疑問馬上被另一個人洗掉。

他已經沒有心思聽他們繼續吃著自己帶來的下午茶閒聊。

10分鐘，停車場。

龐德收到訊息後跟還拿著三明治的工程師們道別，走出Q部門的下午茶室。

Q看著他不知所措的樣子。

「你必須是那個Dom。」

「為什麼！」

「M覺得你們曾經一起搭檔過，我們還不確定在那裡面能不能監聽，你們在裡面可能要靠自己，這樣M可以在當下就做決定。放心會沒事的。」

-

坐上M的車後，龐德忍住了想要跟M講任務的事，他希望最少、最少可以他們的Dom/Sub 關係做個更換，跟上次一樣。

當M靠近他，越過拉著安全帶要釦上時，他可以感覺到長官的溫度就在他面前，還有淡淡的香水味。

他知道那是曼尼潘妮的，他從不再出外勤後就總是在位置上噴上大量的香水，走過總是會在路上沾滿味道。

如果想要委婉表達意見，他會說「我總算可以大方用香水不用擔心任務上的影響。」確實，他們大部分都是希望看見自己的人過目即忘，他們總是低調搜尋，除了需要吸引目標的工作。

就像現在這個。

這是他們唯一可以打進目標關係的地方，在旁傻等注意力還不如吸引他。

「長官，我⋯⋯」

轉身看著長官被安全帶勒緊的胸膛，龐德說不出要放棄的話，他本來就好強，他真的不覺得自己可以做得到的事他總是會硬撐下去，對於總部交待下的工作他總是這樣，不過他真的不覺得他可以⋯⋯

處罰長官。

「我會照顧好我的資產。」

-

聽話將長官拿出的皮帶頸環釦上長官的脖子上，他已經脫下領帶跟襯衫，光裸著，皮帶上有燙印著龐德的名字。

「這？」

「其實當初訂做的時候就是一對的，這個就在同一個盒子裡的下一層，只是⋯⋯」

「我一直沒有看到下面。」

龐德將手伸進馬洛里的頭髮裡，弄亂了總是往後梳得整齊的頭髮，上前貼上脖子，看著屬於自己的長官，忍不住地在鎖骨上烙下吻痕，貼著皮帶又做一次。

「我們還有很多事要處理。」

「嗯、再一個就好。」

龐德討好的舔了舔又留下另一個痕跡。

「我的。」

「一直都是。」

馬洛里讓他趴在自己腿上，開始告訴他Dom 是怎麼處罰自己的Sub 的，那跟床上的拍打是不同的⋯⋯

他強迫自己不要暈眩眩地沉溺在長官的聲音跟拍打裡，記著長官說的話，落在臀上的手掌最後揉掐著他，捏著他岌岌可危的注意力。

「聽懂了？」

「我、好，好的。」

「那現在來實行。」

「不、我會做得很好的。」

龐德快速貼上長官討好地親吻長官的嘴，臀部貼著還穿著西褲。

-

任務前長官跟他一起把全身洗乾淨，穿衣服前時在他面前，要他把洗澡時取下的頸圈再戴回去，全裸的馬洛里就坐在他面前，被熱水蒸紅的脖子上還留著勒痕，龐德不可克制地用雙手圈在脖子上，啃咬著長官的下嘴唇。

馬洛里只是拍拍他光裸的屁股要他完成動作，小心地繫到貼緊了的位置，手指不停地撥弄邊緣與皮膚貼著的邊緣。

手終於鬆開，看著長官套上白襯衫，龐德開始幫自己穿衣服，雖然他更想要的是長官幫他穿，不過看長官扣上扣子他更想要一顆一顆咬開長官的扣子了。

所以龐德低著頭把自己弄整齊。

再次抬起頭的時候馬洛里已經把領帶放上領口，龐德接過手裡，熟練地將領結弄好，拉緊領帶，感受到擦在底下皮帶扣的感覺。

 

-

龐德邊擺弄長官趴在自己身上的位置，邊小聲地跟長官道歉。

長官沒有說話只是安靜地趴著，龐德進入臥底姿態地說著剛被其他Dom安在馬洛里身上犯的錯，龐德別無選擇地把壓在自己腿上的人接受處罰。

手掌輕輕揉在屁股上，上好的西褲可以感覺到裡面有彈性的臀肉，然後龐德控制著力道揮掌。

長官乖巧地接受他的掌摑，龐德內心激動表面冷靜地繼續打著，回想著昨天晚上自己趴在長官腿上的教訓，他不由地想要扭動自己的身體，昨天他們為了這個臥底幫龐德做了很多訓練，像他最愛的拍打，長官低沈的嗓音邊告訴他技巧邊拍打著他的臀部沒有很多，他沒有因為那一點點的拍打紅腫，感覺著拍打的反作用力在自己腿上。

龐德努力地集中自己的意識，拍打著長官，薄薄的西褲可以感覺到下面的熱燙，結束拍打後，龐德手扶著長官的腰，另一手掌心捧著長官的臉抬起他的頭，看著進入臥底角色後溫順的長官，還有那雙眼裡含著的淚，讓他不自主地吻了長官。

龐德不得不處罰自己的Sub，眼裡的不捨得讓成功吸引了他們目標的注意力，但龐德卻只在意長官是否安好，抱著長官一手握著長官的屁股安撫，嘴裡還記得說著昨天臨時惡補的Dom管束自己Sub後的命令。

長官趴在龐德懷裡點頭，一面清點著龐德背後有幾個Club的保全又有幾個是他們目標的，而他的Dom現在完全就是沈溺在角色裡，根本不知道自己已經成功了大半。

他們的臥底，龐德對年長的馬洛里一見鍾情花了很多時間跟力氣才追到這個Sub，雖然他在龐德身旁看起來柔弱，但實際上卻也是龐德的貼身保鏢，只是很多的時候龐德不需要他當保鏢。

他的Sub會在俱樂部被處罰，其實是被其他Dom設局的，龐德跟馬洛里原本還想著要怎麼吸引他們的目標，沒想到其他Dom突然伸手摸了馬洛里一把讓龐德得到最好的藉口，吸引所有人的注意力，雖然掌摑長官他也曾想過，但他更希望得到長官的掌摑。

在進俱樂部時他為長官解開襯衫最上面的釦子，露出他的長官戴著象徵是他的sub的頸圈，敞開的白色領口，還可以看到他昨天幫長官戴上頸圈經過一晚後，壓出的勒痕，還有鎖骨上一個清晰可見的吻痕。

第一次進入俱樂部成功地引起在場的人的注意，這件事他們做得很好，當龐德鬆開對馬洛里德懷抱後，所有人早已一哄而散，原先逼得一定要龐德處罰自己Sub的Dom也毫無蹤影，但卻傳來一個鼓掌聲，龐德抬起頭把馬洛里凌亂的領口拉好，克制自己現在埋進裡面再印下另一個吻痕。

「你很愛你的Sub。」

「我不喜歡為了莫須有的指控處罰他。」

「看來你不適合這裡。」

「生意上的推薦，最少來這看看。」

馬洛里因為龐德的手臂還摀著他的腰，還坐在龐德懷裡，縮在龐德的胸口，一手圈著龐德腰上。

「看來你真的很珍惜他。」

他的目標看龐德的舉動說著，抬眼看著在這的Sub除非在Dom懷裡，不然都要跪在腿旁。龐德在進來就注意到了，這個完全就是炫耀Sub的地方。

「我想離開了，想不想喝一杯。」

馬洛里臉矇在龐德西裝裡翻了個白眼，想自己的探員應該內心無法平復，居然邀這間俱樂部的老闆喝酒，但聽到回應後，他知道他們的任務已經成功了。

 

-

他們的目標跟他們一起走出包廂，要手下去開車，龐德習慣性地拿出信用卡跟取車用的憑證一起交給面前的穿著筆直西裝的服務人員。

「不，這次是算是我招待。」

服務人員只拿了憑證轉身離去。

「還沒自我介紹，我是這間俱樂部的主人。」

「嗯？我很抱歉方才的混亂，還有邀您去喝酒。」

龐德小小的點頭收起手上的東西，有些拒人於千里之外的態度道歉，像是收回邀約般不再有笑容。馬洛里站在他背後，看不見龐德的表情，但能看見面前目標的臉色，淡然地等著龐德的下一步。

「這是？看起來這個身分不太受歡迎。」

「不需要在專業面前班門弄斧。」

「別這麼說，難得遇上一個這麼有趣的人。」

「應該是不同的人。」

龐德手往後找著馬洛里的手，握緊了。

「失禮了。」

馬洛里輕輕開口，沒有如龐德的反應激烈。

「你很少有聊得這麼來的人不是嗎？」

馬洛里坐在龐德的腿上最少快一小時，期間他要求龐德放他下來，但他堅持不讓自己跪在地上。

「除了這件事外確實。」

龐德轉過身。

「如果還願意喝點什麼⋯⋯」

其實龐德這個時候才想起，差點為了自己的情緒搞砸任務。

「確實，因為不同顯得這一切更加有趣，我相信已經備好車了。」

龐德坐進紅色奧斯馬丁的駕駛座裡，看著前方，不自主地想要跟馬洛里道歉，為了那個處罰，為了差點搞砸任務。

他們不會知道這個拒絕會不會真的讓這個機會失敗，但他實在容忍不下一群跪著的Sub，就算他們是自願的。

「沒關係。」

馬洛里坐在副駕駛座，看著他，龐德毫無遲疑地吻著馬洛里，一直到後方的大燈照進車裡，才想起還有人在等他們。

他們帶著他到早已安排好的郊區的住所，龐德現在用的假身分裡擁有的一個資產，其實喝個小酒只是回家喝著馬洛里把準備好的無雜質的冰塊倒進一些珍藏的酒而已。

雖然龐德也會調酒，但他還是不滿在面前的男人，不得不說的是他們確實有很多相似的興趣。

一直到天亮前一小時，他們的目標才讓司機驅車離開，不過他們照計劃會先在屋子裡待兩天才離開。

他們的車有被安上了監聽器。

雖然他是一個人進來的，不過不代表他不會找人監視他們，確定兩個人靠近他的目的。

他們的預定裡也包括了外賣，雖然是由Q部門裡的人員假扮，而龐德跟馬洛里總是早上晨跑運動著，汗濕回家，中午一起出門，然後下午或是晚上就會回來。

 

-

一早，兩人晨跑完濕透的馬洛里推著龐德坐上沙發，跨了上去。

「嗨⋯⋯」

「我不易碎你還記得吧。」

「當然。」

扭著腰挑弄著運動褲裡的勃起。

龐德拉下馬洛里的頭舔著他的脖子上的汗珠，小聲地說著Q他們⋯⋯

「所以讓我掌控這一次。」

「好。」

龐德得到馬洛里的回答，沒有其他異議，親吻著他的脖子。

從衣襬伸進的手摸著跟運動完緊實的腹肌，貼著汗水濕透的摩擦，沙發縫隙裡的潤滑被翻了出來，龐德不急不緩的一手安撫著身上的人，一手做著擴張。

拉下的運動褲還卡在臀下，龐德甚至沒有脫下他的底褲就從旁擠了進去。摸著劇烈起伏的腹部，龐德耐心地等待馬洛里，抓著他的手在掌心裡細細親吻，等著身上的人，用力騎著他，沒有停下逼著他的神經。

擦過前列腺的刺激馬洛里軟了腰，貼在龐德耳邊矜持的抽泣跟細細的呻吟，讓龐德更加放肆地抓著他的臀部將自己往上頂進去，在馬洛里軟下身體貼著龐德的時候，龐德握著馬洛里的性器讓他射在自己手裡，操著因為高潮收得更緊的身體延續著馬洛里的快感然後抽了出來。

「詹姆士⋯⋯」

龐德安撫著鬆軟的馬洛里，「讓我來。」抱著他回到房裡。

直接把馬洛里抱進浴室，龐德讓馬洛里坐在旁邊，看著他放水進入浴缸裡，開著水後，龐德一邊脫下全黏在馬洛里身上的衣服，一邊小聲地詢問著。

「我可不希望他們看到。」

「他們只是裝了收音器，我檢查了。」

「我也不想給他們聽到。」

「原來你佔有慾有這麼強。」

「長官⋯⋯」

「洗澡？」

嘴裡雖然這麼說著，馬洛里卻握著龐德還沒射的陰莖從根部揉捏，拉近龐德後，馬洛里嘴含著龐德的陰莖，小心包裹著含進嘴裏用力吸吮，陰莖在嘴裡抵出臉頰邊的肉，龜頭貼在柔軟的粘膜肉上，手擠壓著露在外面的部分，逼迫龐德射進馬洛里嘴裡。

 

-

傍晚，龐德在完成臥底的角色工作的同時接電話，他們的目標邀請他們一起去用餐。馬洛里正幫龐德的臥底身分訂下機票。

 

喝下面前的香檳之前，他們的目標舉止上都像是個為交到興趣相同的好友般健談，在第二杯香檳倒下後，他開始說著交換Sub 的趣味，在龐德聽起來那就跟交換伴侶沒有什麼不同，他做過十幾個任務都有，只是他的對象不是他的長官、他的馬洛里，面前的人，他的目標，龐德還是耐著性子談笑，像是不要把他談著要交換的是馬洛里放在心裡，不著邊際地拒絕這樣的提議。

馬洛里還在他身邊安穩地用餐，實際上如果不是龐德堅持，馬洛里應該要跪在龐德腳邊等待餵食，就像他目標膝蓋邊的兩個Sub。

他看不到那兩個人的長相，他們從頭到尾都沒有往龐德的方向抬頭，他只能看到兩人的髮旋跟後頸，其中一個有著小小的刺青在那，那是他們資料裡失蹤的其中一個線人，不過在龐德的記憶中他應該是個Dom 。龐德現在懷疑目標不是欣賞龐德這樣的Dom 他是想要矯正這樣的Dom ，他表面上看起來十分讚賞，但他像是要征服那樣的Dom 的理智。畢竟越愛自己的Sub 的Dom 會更願意為了自己的Sub 做更多事。

第三杯香檳後沒有多久龐德開始覺得頭昏，他知道這是不可能他不是那麼容易醉的人，他看了下馬洛里，長官面對龐德這是露出微笑，沒有說話，畢竟可以同桌吃飯對於他的目標來說已經是極限，所以身為Sub 的馬洛里沒有說話，龐德覺得那個笑容已經足夠，然後說著跟Q他們預定的收網的暗語，他們已經看到他們的線人那已經足證明目標在這控制了不少人，龐德是很想試試跪著被餵飯吃，但可不是馬洛里以外的人。

得到訊號MI6 的動作很快速在龐德微醺地啜飲下第四杯的時候，把外圈的所有人制服，馬洛里抓著龐德的手無聲地阻止他繼續喝的時候，已經有三把槍指著他們的目標，但也有兩個紅點指著龐德跟馬洛里，沒有幾秒鐘紅點消失後，變成四個指著馬洛里跟龐德，他們的目標笑了出來。

「所以這是要抓我？指著我的客人的又是誰？」

按照計畫，目標看著龐德跟馬洛里被打昏後，目標連同一直跪在他身邊的兩個Sub 一起被打昏，捆綁起來，帶離了現場，他們另外搜出三個人在室內的暗室裡。

被綁起來的五個人在同一台車裡，直到到了目的地才被矇上頭套個別帶走。

一直沒有掙扎，到了頭套被拿開後。

「長官、007。」

「目標沒有懷疑？」

「是的。」

醫護人員正在幫龐德抽血，確認他喝下的東西是什麼。不過看起來不是什麼太嚴重的問題，等著化驗結果間，龐德一直攤在馬洛里身邊聽著匯報，他們的線人身體狀況還好，不過嚴重的是另一家個目標的Sub，他們不知道目標到底對他做了什麼行為矯正，在襯衫下的身上綁著幾條黑色的皮帶他說是除了他的主人外沒有人可以拿下來。暗室裡的三個人兩個是那個人的Sub 看起來身上沒有什麼傷痕，不過已經半年沒有見過陽光的樣子。

龐德的檢查結果出來已經是兩個小時後，看似沒有太大的問題，這個時候大部分後續的事都分配下去，馬洛里便帶著龐德離開了MI6。

 

-

「長官⋯⋯」

「你被下了藥呢。」

馬洛里駕著車，坐在副駕駛座的龐德已經解開領帶，開了兩顆扣子，離開前才擦乾的汗漬又濕了整張臉，龐德被吩咐多喝點水就可以代謝掉，當然跟他很熟悉的醫護人員直接給了他兩盒保險套，要他去發洩一下，很快就能恢復。

那場面可是在馬洛里面前呢，龐德已經被藥弄得不自然發紅的臉笑著回應好，直接小盒子放進他口袋裡。

在座椅上龐德拉扯著自己的褲子，想要緩解已經硬著沒有空間可以舒緩那的緊繃。龐德拿著真的被送到手上的兩瓶水，喝著在怎麼清涼的水對他都不夠，那樣的熱實在無法立即消解。放下已經喝完的水，龐德摸索著自己的外套內襯翻找著掏出保險套，找著車裡的抽屜裡翻出想要的東西，塞進保險套裡打結綁了起來想要在高速的車上把他塞進自己身體裡。

「嘿嘿嘿，快到了別胡鬧。」

開車的馬洛里一手扶著方向盤一手安撫著龐德，慢下速度，手撥著他完全濕透頭髮，龐德卻拉下馬洛里的手貼上已經被他染濕的掌心，馬洛里收走他原先想要塞進身體裡的小東西，手搭在方向盤，快速地回到自己的住處。

車子一氣呵成停在屋前，深夜的街道十分安靜，實際上離天亮的時刻不遠了，正是一切對安靜的時候，馬洛里在龐德拉著褲子離開座位的時候，那個被隨意丟回後座的外套，掉出來的東西，不論他是什麼，鎖上車門，快速走過已經往他家門口走過去的龐德，手貼著MI6 新升級好的系統，開了門讓龐德走進，在背後的門闔上的同時，龐德把馬洛里壓上牆面全身貼緊，放任長官手上自己的東西撒滿地，然後把嘴送了上去貼在馬洛里的嘴。

放開嘴任由龐德向大狗一般舔吻著自己，馬洛里手解開龐德的腰帶，西裝鬆開束縛後就落在地上，他拉下為了服貼所以扣著的繫帶，手伸進底褲用力揉著龐德已經硬了很久的性器，顯得冰涼的掌心不一會就讓龐德射了出來。

稍微得到紓解後，龐德看到長官，被他弄亂的頭髮，還有一點鬆開的的西裝。龐德自己穿著襯衫大腿上的繫帶夾著他襯衫的下擺，走出已經在地上的西裝褲，他的腿上的襪子好好的被繫帶固定著。

龐德茫然地看著長官撿起龐德散在地上的衣服，隨手掛在一旁的椅子上，指示著龐德進臥房等著。

馬洛里沖了沖手，倒了水走進自己房裡，看著龐德依然站著的樣子，放下水之後，他開始脫馬洛里身上的西裝，小心地掛在椅背上，然後是褲子，拉開領帶解開扣子後，看到那條寫著他的名字的皮帶。

「今天應該不會有他需要出場的機會。」

「我以為你喜歡看我戴著。」

龐德手巧地解開繫在馬洛里腿上的要固定襯衫跟襪子的繫帶，臉貼上長官的胸，灼熱的掌心貼上馬洛里的胸，彎腰臉貼上長官的腹部，手黏上馬洛里的腿，從根部往小腿滑過去，撥開阻擋他的襪子。長官人任由他擺佈的姿態讓龐德得到莫大的滿足，但現下卻不是那種可以讓龐德悠心的時候，他才洩過一次的性器早已又再次硬挺，發熱的腦子開始無法做更多的思考，下一秒他沒有思考能力，舔著長官的陰莖，含在嘴裡任由口水滴落，努力想要吞得更深。

直到馬洛里阻止他要他去趴好，龐德濕透的眼鏡多眨了好幾下，才聽懂馬洛里的話，趴上床乖巧地開腿挺著臀部，濕淋淋冰涼的潤滑液直接澆在他的臀縫裡，讓他不住地顫抖，然後他熟悉的手指按壓著，直接滑過他的前列腺，龐德忍不住為這樣的照料呻吟，兩根手指有效率地打開龐德，很快地加入第三隻手指，撐開抵著最敏感的地方時呻吟著射了出來。

在這個時候，馬洛里抽出來手指，讓龐德更加不滿足地想要為自己道歉，馬洛里的手壓著他要他趴好沒有一會，馬洛里插進龐德裡面他全身發抖，被填滿的感覺讓龐德發出滿足的呻吟，快速地抽插，敏感帶反覆地被刺激，龐德尖叫地又射了出來，緊縮的身體把入侵的性器絞得深。

很快地龐德被操的發軟，如果馬洛里不抓著他的腰臀，他已經貼在床上浸在自己的精液裡。馬洛里翻過龐德讓他躺在床上，枕頭墊在腰下，再次進入他裡面，龐德雙手抱著長官肩膀，馬洛里看著龐德濕透幾乎沒有焦距的藍眼，幹著龐德過了一段高潮後又柔軟，一面親著龐德發紅沒有停下呻吟的嘴。在馬洛里反覆摩擦他敏感的神經叢後，龐德射在長官的腹部，馬洛里抵著龐德快速收縮地射了出來，還硬著的陰莖反覆地滑過龐德已經經歷過多次高潮，幾乎只要輕輕滑過就會發抖的身體。

抽出陰莖，脫下保險套，扎好結丟進垃圾桶，低頭親了親龐德的肩膀。馬洛里下床進到浴室快速沖洗乾淨，在龐德快睡著的時候回來，拉起龐德進到浴室，讓他泡進溫暖的水裡。馬洛里把龐德弄乾淨，泡著水讓他放鬆著肌肉，馬洛里去換了床單回來想著差不多能把龐德撈起來，擦乾休息的時候，看著龐德搖搖晃晃的起來。

龐德貼上的身體發熱地摩擦馬洛里的皮膚，臉頰貼在肩膀上，新長的鬍渣來回擦過肩頭，手握著馬洛里的性器，考慮龐德的狀況馬洛里只想拍掉龐德的手要他別再鬧了。

龐德口齒不清求著馬洛里，保證是之後會好好休息，實際上龐德已經射到會痛了，馬洛里讓龐德趴在牆上，還鬆軟的地方良好的接納了馬洛里的陰莖，龐德雙腿顫抖絞著馬洛里的性器，馬洛里快速且用力的操著龐德，在龐德縮緊僵住的時候也沒有停下。

「長官(Sir)⋯⋯」

「嗯？」

馬洛里壓著龐德的肩膀讓他貼在冰涼的牆面上，半心半意地回應龐德。

手握著龐德的陰莖細緻地挑弄，拇指照顧著最敏感的冠部，為龐德包裹著他的地方抽蓄絞緊而瘋狂，更快地把龐德往牆上操著，挺立的乳尖貼上冰涼的牆面，龐德瑟縮著射在牆上，馬洛里為他絞緊的肉穴更快地挺進柔軟的身體裡，龐德失去語言能力承受著過多的快感，馬洛里擦過龐德前列腺射進他裡面的時候，龐德陰莖射不出東西開始流下溫熱的水滴。

貼著龐德的背上冷靜後，馬洛里才開始重新把兩個人清洗，快速清理擦過龐德後，讓他躺上新鋪好的床，馬洛里才回去清理龐德留下的凌亂。

然後把他散落的衣服整理好，分開要送洗的部分，喝著水回到自己房裡，才注意到龐德坐在床中央，乾啞著嗓音道歉。

「道歉什麼？」

「為我弄得一團糟？還有我明知道有下藥還一直喝下去？」

拿著剛回家就帶進來的水倒給龐德。

「今天收線收得不錯，沒有露出破綻。香檳不喝才會被目標注意到有問題吧。」

放下龐德喝空的水杯馬洛里躺上床，龐德突然患得患失貼近馬洛里，抓著馬洛里的睡衣，不到兩分鐘早已累到沒有體力的龐德就睡著了。

拉好棉被蓋上幾乎全裸的龐德，這個硬撐著等他回床上的傢伙，實在太沒有安全感。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 實際上，上星期被提起這篇的時候我早就忘了他了呢。  
> 我以一天早上一千晚上一千的速度寫了後續呢！到底是！


End file.
